Oh, the Web We've Weaved
by Desenchanter
Summary: He said to her once, "To me, you're a special woman." Enthralled in the prospect of love she gave herself to him but not completely... was it all a lie while he waited for another woman to finally say "yes"? Lemon/Lime. Two-piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: He said, "To me, you're a special woman." So she gave herself to him over & over just not fully. Was that why he couldn't stay loyal? Why he broke her heart? It wasn't fair, but she blamed herself for the horrible web they were tangled in. Limes/Lemon. Two-piece.

* * *

**.{.O**_h_**, **_the _**W**_eb_** W**_e've_** W**_eaved._**}.**

**{.x.}  
**

He said, "To me, you're a special woman," and the world stopped for a moment before swirling around to make the taijiya's head twirl, she barely even heard the added, "I guess."

He had told her, "I never thought I would treasure and trust a girl so much."

Her heart had soared so high in the sky that she was certain she had reached heaven; she was in a blissful haze as he finally asked her the question he had often beseeched on others, "will you bear my children?"

"Yes!" She had said without second thought; of course it took no time for him to essentially ruin the encounter. That was the moment she should have known he'd shatter her heart, if he could not even muster up a single word to deny that he wouldn't continue to fraternize with other females.

Though, she refused to allow it to break the precious time. Instead, she rested her head upon his shoulder and smiled.

But how much of what he said could be taken as truth? They were comrades in battle but he had assured her that not until Naraku was dead and his curse gone could he think of her as a woman, for the time being she was but an alley. Was that his justification for her flirtation? It was harmless, as least she was certain he thought so and generally it did not lead to anything more than some giggles and slaps for his wandering hand.

That didn't make it easier on her, perhaps she should not have said yes, perhaps she would have been better off if she sheltered her heart and willed it harder against the notion of falling for the charmer…

"Sango?" His voice was so soothing, so charismatic and pleasant; it was one of the many features that delighted her. But she had stiffened from it instead of melting, she wouldn't be another flimsy female for him to manipulate like putty in his hands. At least… that's what she told herself.

"Yes, Houshi-sama?" She replied with a rather weak attempt at a smile as she pushed off the futon she received for the night, thanks to him and his deceitful ways with the inn keeper, to turn and look at the door he had yet to open.

"Can we talk?"

"Yes," she nodded before giving him the permission he sought, "come in."

It took a moment longer than it should have for him to reach out and open it, did he know then that it was a bad idea? When the door opened though he had his usual subtle smile on as he stepped in before shutting it, she lifted her knees up to her chest to loosely wrap them around.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?"

"You seemed," he paused for a moment as he shifted weight in from one foot to the other while he mulled over the proper term, "unhappy tonight, at dinner."

The dinner that they received only because he lied about exercising the inn of ill spirits they did not have just like the room she had all to herself, all lies with sweet rewards. "Did I?" She mused as she shook her head lightly, thought it could have had a little something to do with the two pretty daughters of the inn keepers and his constant courting though he did not go as far as to ask either to bare his child, at least not while she was in the room. She had lost her appetite and left before the others to retire early for the night.

"You did," he confirmed as he cautiously walked over to kneel down beside her, placing his Shakujou staff to the side.

Well, now that that was settled she didn't see the point in continuing the conversation. So she turned to tell him she wished to sleep only to be struck by the rather serious façade that he held, "Houshi-sama…?"

"Sango," for some reason, the way he said her name enchanted her. He had a way of making it seem as if it were precious, as if _she_ was truly the only special someone in his life. Even if that was but an illusion, it caused her to relax. "What is the matter?"

You are, seemed too harsh so she didn't dare say it. Instead she put on a synthetic smile, "I'm just tried, that's all. We haven't received a proper night's rest in a long while."

"Ah, is that all?" He mumbled as he looked away, "then I should allow you to sleep."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Hosuhi-sama."

"Sango," again, just to hear him say _her _name made her heart skip a beat. The way he smiled as he looked back to her caused a clench to hold it stilled even longer, "I always worry about you."

She was certain all the blood rushed to her cheeks then but she couldn't turn away, she didn't want to let her eyes leave his endless violets. Never had she fancied herself a weak woman, but around him that's all she felt—helpless, that her front, her strength, was withered and cast aside for him to see deeper within her than she would have liked.

"Good night," he nodded as he began to stand, but without thought she reached out to grab his robe. It stopped him, froze him, before he knelt down fully once more to look at him oddly.

"I…" she choked as she retracted her hand to grasp it in her other and look away. Why did she do that? She had no intention to, she hadn't willed herself to, at least her mind had played no part in it…

Then he asked, "would you like me to stay?"

It was a simple question but laced with so much more, it was the first step to a series that she would learn to regret… all the same, she told him, "yes."

It appeared as if he held an internal debate within himself, a swift one at that, whether he should oblige her or not but regardless he did.

In the end, he stayed the night. Alone, with her… she barely got any sleep as he shared the futon with her. To her surprise, his hand did not wander where it shouldn't, as she had feared it may, not while she was awake at least.

**{.x.}**

"Again," Sango mumbled while her fingers began to dance around the blades of grass for a means of amusement.

"Hm?" Her companion replied as he rested upon the hill next to her, his eyes long ago shut.

"It's just," she started slowly before sighing once more and wrapping her arms around her lifted legs, "I don't know…"

"You do," he countered, "or else you wouldn't have said anything."

She pressed her lips together before glancing down to the lying man, "does it bother you?"

"Kagome-sama returning to home like she does?" he guessed as he finally opened his violets to look up at her, "is that what you mean?"

She nodded, it sure bothered her. It was a waste of time, in her opinion. All of her friend's 'school' and 'tests' only slowed them, they needed to _kill_ Naraku so they did not have time to waste like this. It wasn't purely for revenge's sake that she wanted to hurry along their way; she _needed_ to find her brother—he was all that she had left in the world. And… her eyes shifted over the man beside her before glancing up to the pink and purple sky. He needed Naraku dead or else…

So why, _why_ did Kagome continue to go to her era? _Why_ did they have to wait around for her?

"I understand," he assured her, "sometimes… it gets to me but more often than naught I understand it. Kagome-sama has a family to return, another life, a _happier_ one. We don't have that."

"She does," she sighed.

"She'll be back shortly and it is nice to have a rest. Inuyasha has gone to retrieve her," Miroku reminded her.

"Well, it's also night and they have yet to return, I have a feeling he has gotten side-tracked there once more."

"I do wonder what it is that always does that to him," he smirked.

"Hentai," she accused, "it is probably something innocent like endless ramen. Kagome-chan says that her younger… brother," she paused for a second, "really likes Inuyasha and that he has grown fond of him, too. And that her mother likes Inuyasha a great deal, so it is probably that."

"Of course, that's all," he replied with a grin as he pushed off the ground to sit up, "you miss Kohaku, don't you?"

"Of course," she mumbled with a shrug.

"I'm sorry you have to endure all this. I'm sure it is hard to wait to be reunited but you _will_ Sango," he couldn't have emphasized that more as his gaze met with hers.

"Do you really believe that, Houshi-sama?" She whispered. A glimmer of hope in her mahogany orbs.

"I do," he smiled, it was only a fraction of a movement on his part, just a slight lean towards her to give her the wrong impression, to make her heart light up and speed to pump more and more blood through her and redden her cheeks as she, too, leaned towards him.

They were only a _fraction_ apart as their eyes searched the others for an answer to the question that plagued both of them—is this right?

Sango thought so, she wanted it to occur, to have one kiss—her first kiss—with the man that would become her husband. If they both lived, that was… so she shut her eyes and closed the gap. Surprisingly enough, it was completely innocent, just lips to lips. It was he, though, that pulled away.

Was there a glimmer of regret in his violets? That was enough to kill all the joy she had and stop her heart.

Still, he mustered up a smile for her and turned his attention to the kitsune that was calling out for them.

**{.x.}**

"Be more careful, you are losing more and more time with each foolish mistake," his mentor had scolded in a way the old drunk only could to pierce right threw his front and strike fear in his heart.

"How long?" he had muttered in return as he examined the hand that was once again operated on. It had never hurt like that before; he could feel the massive gap in the midst of his palm that shot out more and more.

"I can't say with complete certainty… but there is little more I can do for you now. Miroku, _stop_ using it unless absolutely necessary or you will not live to see the death of that monster," Mushin had lectured him, for the first time in his memory the man that had raised him as his own seemed completely sober—it only made the horror strike him deeper. "You don't even have an heir, the curse will die with you along with your chance at redeem your family's honor."

"I know," he had whispered. Nothing could sooth the dread that ate away from within, he had always been fearful of death and whatever it held even thought it had been hanging over his head since birth. Now that he was so close… he tried his best to drown out such thoughts, the terrible terror, by meditating under the roaring falls like he had so many times before. Usually, it had worked, almost always in fact but this time…

This time, it didn't work at all. The chilling water that drenched him to the bone couldn't freeze his mind like he had hoped. No matter how long he sat there he could not clear his mind. It was miserable… he was failing his forefathers in more ways than one. Not only would it appear that he would not be the son to destroy Naraku but… he did not have an heir to carry on the duty. If things ended such as they were, his family would end with him but so would his curse—and was that such a bad thing?

But where was his ancestral honor? Did he not own it to them to produce the heir that would carry on the task?

He sighed deeply as he exited the falls to find his robes in the room that had been his as a child. Would he live his son with Mushin, too? Yes, if he ever had one. He knew the old drunk could raise a child properly, he turned out fine. But what happens to his son once Mushin dies? Would he pass on the trait of tending to the curse to someone else, so his son would have someone to turn to at times like these? He hoped.

His shoulders sagged as he discarded his wet white robes to begin to tie the first knot. That was when a knock on the door caught his attention. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Houshi-sama."

Sango… he sped his task until he had the final knot of his black robe completed, "you may come in now."

There was a pause on her end this time before the door opened enough for her to step all the way in; her eyes were to the wall instead of him as she shut it to lean against.

"Is there something the matter, Sango?" he inquired as he bent down to grab his purple robe to begin to tie.

"I was thinking," she began cautiously as she pushed off the door to walk up to him, gently she pushed his fumbling hands away to aid him, "how Houshi-sama has done so much for all of us thus far but at great peril to himself…"

"It's fine," he assured, "I will be fine."

"That's a lie," she muttered, finally allowing her eyes to meet his, "you won't be with the way you act. Mushin-sama told me that you don't…"

"Sango," he sighed as he pushed her hands away before she could finish the knot she was halfheartedly working on, "he has been wrong before, all will be fine, don't worry—"

"Houshi-sama," she snapped, causing him to freeze, "do _not_ lie to me."

He meant to say something charming or clever in response but each time he parted his lips nothing formed. He had never seen her so determined outside the battle field, "Sango…"

"Stay," she whispered as she loosely linked her fingers in front of her, "rest, we'll take care of everything else."

"Are you asking me not to go on? To stay to the side and allow the rest of you to fight Naraku without me?"

"Yes," she simply stated.

"I can't do that, I won't," he shook his head as he tied the final knot roughly.

"Houshi-sama—"

"I understand your concern," Miroku interrupted, "but I want to see this to the end."

"Your end," she muttered, he flinched from that and she looked away.

"Do you not have faith in my abilities, Sango?"

She shook her head and sighed as she stepped away, "that's not the point."

"I think it is."

"You know it's not," she retorted with a glare, "you could stay here and live longer, giving us more time to kill Naraku. You come with us, you'll have less time, we'll have less time…"

Why and how she found the effort to worry about him when she already had so much on her shoulders was beyond him, "I'm coming."

"Stubborn man," she scoffed as she folded her arms and turned to him once more, "is it your pride or something else?"

"I think it's only logical that I want to take part in the destruction of Naraku, what would you say if I asked you stay behind and allow the rest of us to save your brother?"

"I'm not dying," she replied in a hush as her stare sank down to his cursed limb. Gradually, she walked back up to him to take his freshly tended to hand. Delicately she lifted it up in both of hers as he froze; the sorrowful expression caused a pang to clench around her heart.

"Sango…"

"Houshi-sama still hasn't the heir he wishes for either," she whispered so silently that he almost did not catch it.

"That's true," he swallowed as his violets ventured down to his hand as one of hers gently started to swirl her fingers around his hand.

"If Houshi-sama stays then he could…"

"Sango, please," he muttered as he took his hand away from hers, "I am coming, whether it is a good idea or not. I can't bear the idea of you fighting alone."

"I'm not—"

"You would be," he countered as his gaze shifted to the left wall, "Inuyasha and Kagome-sama are loyal friends and great allies but it is no secret that the most important thing to both is each other, they would never intentionally allow anything to happen to you but in the worst case scenario they would save each other."

"And," her eyes fluttered up to his, "you would save me?"

"And you would save me," he nodded.

"Then promise me something, if I cannot talk you out of coming," she requested.

"If it is within my power I will."

"Do not use your Kazaana unless _absolutely _necessary to save _yourself_," she thoroughly beseeched as her firm gaze locked with his, "Mushin-sama told me that you cannot use it until at least the full moon or else it will only tear again. You need time to heal, but after that use it as little as possible, Houshi-sama."

He pressed his lips together as his brows bent together before he looked away, _himself_?

"Houshi-sama, promise me this," she ordered as she grabbed his arm and shook it lightly to force him to look at her again, "just give me this one thing, please. Promise me, give me your word."

He couldn't stand to stare into her watery mahogany orbs and know it was all by his doing, that she could find it in her fragmented heart to hurt it more for his sake.

"Please, Houshi-sama," she demanded again while she grabbed his other arm to pull him closer, "give me your word."

Instead of giving her that, any sense of ease, he leaned forward and locked lips with her once more. It took a moment before she finally shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. That was when he grabbed her hips and parted her lips as he pulled her closer.

She felt her heart soar once more as she discovered a desire that she did not know she could possess devour her while his tongue twirled in her mouth—_she knew he had done so before_. He shut his eyes finally as her hands moved down to grasp his shoulders and press her fine figure against his, he grinned into their kiss before his hands wandered from her hips to her rear. Instead of slapping him away she allowed it, so he squeezed and she rose up on her toes as he kissed her deeper.

Her hands wandered up to his still wet locks of ebony to pull him closer with a tight tug, it almost hurt but he didn't care as they stumbled backwards until they hit the wall. They did not break away; he only pushed upon her more until they could not last any longer. They pulled apart to let air flow into their burning lungs. She just barely parted her lids to see his lustful violets examine every bit of her body; she could feel another squeeze behind her.

_How many other woman had allowed him to do this?_

That caused a terrible clench to crush her heart for a moment as her eyes glanced away from his while her hands moved down to undo the first knot of his purple robes.

"Sango…" he almost seemed weary of the idea, but he made no effort to stop her—_and that told her the truth._ He wanted her to continue.

"Sh," she replied as she finished the final knot, his purple robes fell before she could reach the black ties.

There was something all together alluring about her undressing him that made his body stiffen all around. She needn't focus her full attention on the task so he brought his lips to hers again as he reluctantly allowed his hands to move away from the sweet spot to part her yukata. It fell to the ground at the same time his robes did. He almost groaned at the task of free her from her tight black youkai slaying outfit.

But then a smirk slid up his lips instead as he led her to lie upon his the futon in the room, his lips pressed to her neck as his hands worked to pry off the outfit.

Finally, she was bare below him. So often he had fantasized about the moment for _so long_.

And she knew, she thought at least, that this was not his first time like it was hers… that's why she looked away instead of watching as his gaze devoured her.

"Sango," he whispered before his lips met her collarbone to move down to her bosom. He paused for a moment before taking hold of the other with his curse hand—the only still clothed part of either—while his mouth encompassed the other.

She closed her eyes as his other hand wandered down her side and up her inner thighs, nothing but gasped names and soft moans were exchanged as her hands grasped his hair once more.

"Sango," he repeated as he paid heed to her other breast.

"Miroku," she gasped—_how many others had said the same thing in the same situation? _The thought caused a tear to streak down her cheek as she turned her head away and tightened her shut lids.

They were both alive, that was what the heightened pulse and throbbing need whispered to both as he fully parted her thighs to look down at her. They were alive… and they could together create life.

He froze as he felt a knot form in his stomach, one that wasn't as pleasurable, and swallowed back the need, "Sango, we… can't."

Her eyes shot open at that and swiftly met with his, painful confusion spewed within them, "Houshi-sama?"

_Houshi-sama_, not Miroku like it was but a few moments again, he smiled weakly as he shook his head, "we can't. I can't ask this of you, not yet."

"What…?"

"Would you be willing to do what you just asked me? To stay here, out of the fight to bear our child? Would we name him Kohaku?" It was her turn to flinch at his words.

"No…"

"I know," he whispered, "that's fine."

"Don't," she whispered as she grabbed his shoulders to keep him from getting up like he meant to.

His eyes shifted across her excruciating expression before they moved down her bare body, as if to engrave the sight into his mind, how could he deny her? _Not that he wanted to._

He dipped his head down again, lower this time, to kiss her stomach; she held her breath as he moved further down. "There is a way…" he began but bit his tongue as he kissed her just below the naval.

"F-for?" She stuttered, was it wrong that his touch felt _so good_ to her?

"Intimacy without… worries."

_He'd know from experience_, she tensed at the thought before she nodded. She wanted to know him like any other woman had. She had to keep him enthralled in her instead of the next pretty thing to walk by… but she could not give herself to him fully, if she had told him 'yes, she would' only a short while ago he would have continued, he would not have stopped but she hadn't…

Once more, he parted her thighs but this time allowed his hand to wander all the way up to her core. She gasped as he inserted a digit to stroke her to trig the delight she had felt building up before. He quickened his pace while he lifted up to take care to pay heed to her breast again.

She had never experienced such throbbing, aching, building pleasure—_he seemed so experienced._ She gasped as he inserted another digit to double the delight.

At her pinnacle she called out his name, just as he whispered hers into her ear. That was worth the pain, the uncertainty of where his loyalties and love lied.

Over and over again from that day forward she would give into his need to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her, to see her bare below him but never did she allow herself to fully become his, never did he get to penetrate her innocence like she knew he yearned to, and though she was happy each time they ended, each time he whispered her name in her ear, the fear only built up in the end…

Someday, what she was willing to give him would not be good enough… Someday, another would be willing to go where she could not… Someday, that would pull him away from her...

And finally, that day came.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed and **please review**. I'll have the second and final chapter up within the week hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**.{.O**_h_**, **_the _**W**_eb_** W**_e've_** W**_eaved._**}.**

**{.x.}**

Their journey had come to a halt sooner than they had expected, at least for that day. The hanyou who had elected himself leader of their group had no plan to stop at the first village they reached midday but a youkai attack and pleas for help ruined that plan, all sprung into action without question to slay the weak horde of bird youkai that tried to destroy the village.

As always, their monk companion milked the moment for all it was worth—guaranteed meals, some items of worth, and a night at the local inn. Though, Inuyasha would have obviously liked to keep going the others were reluctant to pass up the prize of another night's rest within a nice inn so, much to his dismay, he was overruled.

It was shortly after she returned from the local springs cleansed with her female companion that she went in search for the lecherous monk that had surprisingly heed her warning of _not_ following them, which was completely out of character for him. He _always _followed, more so since they became intimate. It was almost as if he was a glutton for the punishment he received from the misdeed, a rock to the head, a slap, or worse a slam from her loyal hiraikotsu. Yet this time… nothing?

With a frown she wandered about the inn until she heard his voice and that of another—a _girls_.

"Houshi-sama," some plead, "please, do you truly not remember me?"

"I'm… sorry," Miroku replied, "remind me?"

"You saved my life once, you were so heroic… my name is Yukiko, it must have been over four seasons ago now, but you used your curse to suck a bear-youkai that meant to eat me up," she reminisced as she took his cursed hand into both of hers gently, "I have thought a great deal about that day."

"Oh," realization seemed to coat his voice as he smiled, "yes, I remember that now. It was shortly before I began to travel with my current companions."

"Yes, I don't remember them with you," she nodded before her brown eyes moved up to meet his violets, "you asked me that day if I would bear your child, to give you an heir that would fight on for your family's honor in case you were not to make it and… I said no."

"Yes," he chuckled, "I get that often, you needn't worry."

"No," she protested as she clenched his hands, "I have thought about that question each and every day since I last saw you and I decided that if I were ever to see you again I would ask you, may I bear your child, Houshi-sama?"

His eyes widened from her forwardness and the conviction that was written within her eyes, "uh… Yukiko-san…"

"No, please, let me do this for you, Houshi-sama," she countered, "I have no family… I would cherish the child, I would teach him of you if you were not to make it and I would see to it that he follows in his father's footsteps. I would be truly honored, Houshi-sama. It would be as much a gift to myself as it would be to you, so please considerate it. I am not a child; I know what I speak of."

"And you needn't worry," she added as her gaze shifted across the obvious shock on his façade, "there would be no strings attached. You do not need to marry me, just give me one night with you and I will be happy."

Sango could feel the hallway spin as her lungs ceased to function, somehow she still managed to open the door just enough to witness the girl—who was truly more a woman than she—lean up to kiss Miroku upon the lips.

"Well, Houshi-sama?"

Instead of pushing her away, ripping his hand free from hers and saying he could not, that he was already promised to another, he mused, "an heir…"

That was all she could take before she left silently, it wasn't until she stepped out of the inn that she ran far, far away. She knew… that that woman would give Miroku what she would not—complete intimacy, the heir he so faithfully sought after. She wanted to… she wanted to be able to give him that, but not _yet_, once the battle was over and Naraku was dead—when he no longer _needed_ an heir—she would give him one.

That was why… she knew he would not pass up the chance. Before, girls had said that to him but they had been just that _girls_ never a woman like the one back there… and the look upon his face, the contemplation, she knew it… she knew what answer he would give her—yes.

Would he tell her? That he had spent the night with another, produced a child with another? If he lived to see Naraku die would he still want to become _her_ husband or the woman who bore him a child when he needed one most?

… would she want him as a husband?

If only she could give herself to him like that woman could, then he would not stray, then he would stay with _her_ and cease his flirtation with others. Wouldn't he…?

Tears blurred her vision so much so that she did not notice the web she ran right into, until it was too late. Her eyes shot open as she swiftly blinked away the water that impaired her vision to see the strings that had tangled themselves around her, with bent brows her mahogany orbs shifted about the forest as she tried to tug and pull her way free.

"_We've got her,"_ an ominous whisper was the last thing she heard before all faded to black…

**{.x.}**

When she finally pried her eyes open once more the scenery around her was all wrong—completely different. No longer was she stuck in a web within a thick forest but within a rundown room, the ceiling had caved in at parts to reveal the star covered sky—it was night? She must have been out for longer than she thought… but where was she and how did she get there?

When she tried to move a piercing pain caught her attention, her eyes shifted about to see the shinning web still held her up but was tighter than before to restrain her movements completely. Spiders… like the hellish youkai that had lured her family to their death, like the scar of the hideous monster's back that was the puppet master of all her misery.

How could she have been so foolish as to allow herself to be caught like this? Stupid, stupid her! She had been too focused on the ache in her chest to notice the forces that had been looming around to capture her… what a fool, it was reasons like these that love was futile and useless. She cursed the very day her heart first began to beat for the monk that was probably… no, she closed her eyes, she couldn't think about _him_. She had to free herself; she had to get herself out of the mess she was tangled in.

With a sharp breath in she began to wiggle her way about, each time she felt a cut in her skin but she tried her best to ignore the pain. She _had_ to get out, this would not be her end, she still had to live on to find Kohaku—to save _him_, her reason for living.

Her wrists were pierced deeper just as her ankles were before she finally freed herself to fall to the ground with an awful thud, it took a grunt for her to push herself up and limp her way out of the room. Right away, she heard her name being called out by…

Was it wishful thinking? Had she lost too much blood as she struggled for freedom that now her mind was playing tricks on her? She was a moron, but she allowed hope to eat her up inside as she walked to the railing that separated the second floor from the first. Down there she saw the source of the shouts of her name… and it _was_ him. Her heart skipped a beat—he was _here_ fighting for her instead of fornicating with a flimsy female?

Well… he might have done that but… he was there now, in the midst of a horde of spider youkais with a warn look upon his façade an obvious injury.

There was nothing more she wanted in that moment than to call out his name but she felt a prick in her calf, instantly numbness took her legs to cause her to fell onto her side, in a mere moments her whole body felt the prickles of nothing and no amount of will power could get her voice to work for her, she just barely was about to shift her eyes to see the biggest spider youkai looming above her, venom dripping for its disgusting fangs.

"My venom is not deadly in such a small doses but it does paralyze humans easily, you may try to shout to your lover all you wish but you will fail. I will let you live long enough to watch him die in a feeble attempt to save you, then I will _eat_ you."

If a spider could smirk she was certain that was what the nasty creature would be doing at that moment. Her gaze shifted back to Miroku as he used his Shakujou staff to slay a few of the smaller spiders that tried their best to tangle him with web but only managed to stick his feet to the ground. She tried to reach out to him, but there was no use.

She wanted to gasp when she watched him get hit and fall to the ground but thank the Kami that he recovered enough to avoid the next assault and call out _her_ name once more. She wanted nothing more in the world than to reply to him as he killed two more before the looming spider cursed and crawled along the ceiling to lower itself before Sango on its web, "I'll have to kill him myself it will seem."

If _only_ she could call out to warn Miroku, perhaps than he would have been able to avoid the web that shot out to grab one of his wrists to lift it above his head, freeing his staff from his grasp in the process. That sparked desperation in the monk so he lifted his only free hand up to his mouth to uncover the beads that held back his curse—the one he should surely not be using so soon.

"You want to risk it, monk?" The spider youkai taunted as he slid up some to reveal Sango upon the floor behind it, "will you be able to stop yourself before sucking her in with me?"

His piercing violets widened as they locked onto her, no… he couldn't, so he let his hand drop down only to be caught by web and tied above his head with the other.

"Ah," he cringed as the spider crawled its way over to sink its teeth into his shoulder and release venom into his system.

No, no, _no_, she needed to get up, she could not allow Miroku to die because… of this, because of _her_ mistake. She could not lose him, she had lost too much, too many that she loved… yes, she loved the perverted unfaith man to no ends, there was simply no way in hell that she would be able to lie and watch as he was killed for her sake. No, never.

With a great deal of effort she managed to push herself up shakily to her knees, in a terribly stumbling attempt she rushed down the stairs, falling the last few steps to scrap her knees on the loose panels. She paid no heed to the pain as she pushed herself off the ground once more to rush over with her weak legs and grab his staff, with all the strength left in her numb body she lifted it high above her head to stab the creature threw the head. One awful shriek later and the final youkai was finished…

Her stance was feeble at best before she dropped to her knees and leaned forward to fall into the also kneeling yet wrist trapped Miroku.

"Sango…" he sighed as he rested his head upon hers and shut his eyes, "are you alright?"

"Yes," there was a good chance she would be fine, "you, Houshi-sama?"

"I will most likely be fine, as long as you will," he assured her.

It was a small task to run down the stairs and grab the staff to kill the youkai but she was out of breath from it and felt ever so faint for both blood loss and the venom that still coursed through her system. She was not too tired to feel a few tears fall as she began her heartfelt apology, "Houshi-sama, I am _so_ sorry. I was foolish… I shouldn't have let this happen. I am so sorry!"

"It is fine," he promised.

"I don't know what I would have done if they had killed you, Houshi-sama…" she murmured as she felt herself slipping away into slumber, "I love you."

**{.x.}**

Confusion shot threw her in waves once her eyes reopened, it took a few more moments than it should have to realize why she was in a web covered, dusty, room filled with dead spider youkai corpses. She pushed away from Miroku to see that he was still tied up by the web that had taken both his wrists, "Houshi-sama…?"

"Hm?" he mumbled back as she flicked her wrist to free the knife that was always hidden on her arm to cut him free, quickly grabbing him before he could hit the ground, "thanks…"

"How do you feel, Houshi-sama?" She inquired as he grabbed her to push himself up again.

"Generally numb but otherwise fine," he smiled weakly, "I don't think I'll be able to get to my feet."

"I'll help," she whispered as she took one of his arms and flung it over her shoulder before she pushed off the ground to stand, he almost had to lean his full weight on her to manage to walk. Her eyes flickered constantly between the ground and his stoic face as they left, she knew that look… it was the one he wore whenever he was having an internal debate.

"What is it, Houshi-sama?"

His violets moved from the forest in front of them down to her, "you are the strongest woman I know, strongest _person_. After all that you are still able to help me, support most of my weight, but it goes beyond that… you lost everything, your friends, your family, your home, and yet still found a way to trust others, to find happiness and joy. I find that astonishing. That through all the darkness you can still see a light worth fighting for…"

He seemed so candor that she felt her cheeks flush with color, "thank you, Houshi-sama… but is that truly what you are thinking so intently on?"

That stumped him for a bit before his eyes glimpsed away, "you said… you loved me."

She froze, stopping their trek through the forest in the process. He dimly pulled his arm away from her to weakly walk over to the closest tree to sit under, "I knew you did, you had to in order to agree to do all that you have for me…"

"Houshi-sama," she murmured as she looked away, "I didn't mean to say it… but I won't take it back. I don't expect you to share the—"

"Hush," he requested as he lifted a hand and closed his eyes, "I suppose there is no point in denying it any longer. We are already doing foolish things for the other, aren't we? You ran off, you were caught by those demons, because of something I did… correct?"

"Houshi-sama," she muttered as she turned her cheek, "it's… not important."

"It is," he countered, "when I came across them I should have gone to get help from Inuyasha or Kagome-sama but I couldn't. I feared that would waste time. That I _had _to save you. I tried… to not think of you differently than Kagome-sama, Shippou, or Inuyasha… then it would be easier, and we would not be put in such foolish situations but I cannot deny that you are special."

She's heard that before so she waited for the added, 'I guess'.

But it never came, finally it was replaced with what she longed to hear.

"I love you," he declared.

Her eyes widened as she swiftly turned her stare back to him, breathlessly she walked up to him to fall to her knees and hug him. It took a moment for him to wrap his arms around her and a bit more for the grasp to become tight, he repeated the words just for her, "I love you."

"I love you, too!"

It was a pleasant moment, the venom still numbed their wounds so that the pain did not yet reached them, and as long as the other was in their arms they could rest and enjoy it. She readjusted to be more comfortable after a while; her head leaned against his shoulder as she shut her eyes and his upon her forehead. Their arms never left the other as they faded once more to slumber…

**{.x.}**

Again, she woke with mild confusion but this time from the voices she heard around her, a familiar gruff, a perky tone, and the charming, soothing voice she knew so well—Miroku. In her haze she heard him explain what had happened, a false tale that stated all of what occurred was his fault and that Sango had saved _him_.

That was when she finally pried her eye open to push up and protest, "that's a lie."

Somehow, they had ended up back in the inn once more she realized as all the eyes turned to her, "Sango-chan, I'm so happy that you are alright!"

"Kagome-chan," she nodded, it must have been her handy work that had wrapped up all her wounds. "Houshi-sama saved me, I made the mistake, I—"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha scoffed as he folded his arms, "as long as you two idiots are alive. You morons should have had us help."

"I agree," Miroku nodded, "that would have been a good idea but I simply could not wait."

That was when he turned his smile to Sango; she smiled right on back to him.

**{.x.}**

Outside and alone with nothing but the glisten from the moon and stars to light them seemed perfect to both, their wounds ached some but the herbal remedies from Kagome's advanced world did make them feel better. Reflexively, she wrapped her arms around herself when the night chill began to reach them. Happily, she accepted Miroku's warmth when he placed his arms around her. For a while they were silent, simply enjoying the others company until the lecherous monk had to break it.

"When this is all over," he whispered into her ear, causing a sweet shiver to cascade down her spine, "I will relish our first night together, as husband and wife of course."

Her cheeks flushed with color once again as she elbowed him lightly in the gut, "hentai."

"I cannot help myself when it comes to you, Sango," he defended himself with a pout as he tightened his hold on her briefly.

The moment was _almost_ perfect if not for one unspoken nuisance that loomed in the air around her, the question she had feared to ask... "Houshi-sama?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Her heart skipped a beat at that but she had to ask anyway, "I... did you take up that offer from the village woman?"

He stiffened for a moment as a hush fell over them before he loosened up and pulled away so that they could look at one another fully. "Is that why you left? You heard that... you knew?"

She nodded as her eyes shifted to the wooden panel porch that they sat upon.

"I... will not lie to you, Sango," he muttered as his violets ventured away from her. "I considered it, for a long while... I even thought about asking you if it would be alright but I knew that would be too cruel. Then I realized something... I couldn't. Not when I am in love with you, Sango."

"Oh?" She muttered.

"You don't believe me?" He guessed, "it was mainly the fact that I cherish you that I said no but there is another reason."

"I would love to hear it."

"I don't want an heir."

He seemed so sure, his voice was steady, his expression stoic, so her brows bent together, "since when?"

"Since I truly stopped to think about it, when it really became an option," he replied, "I... don't want to pass this curse to anyone else. I grew up knowing death would come quicker for me than anyone else, I grew up not knowing my mother and losing my father. I don't want any child to live like I have, it is not the worst fate but it is not one I would wish upon anyone else. I don't need an heir to defeat Narauk, I know that if I do not make it then you and the others will eventually destroy him. That brings me comfort."

"Houshi-sama, Naraku will die before you, I promise," she stated as she grasped his cursed hand.

"Once this is over, though," he smiled as he took her hands into his, "I would like children but only with you."

"Houshi-sama," she murmured, it was foolish that that sparked her to blush again but she could not say she disliked the prospect. It gave her hope for a better future, hope _for_ a future. "But... you can still flirt with other girls while in love with me?" She inquired with a frown, "that is cruel, Houshi-sama."

His smile turned upside down from that, "yes... well, I did that for a half-pure reason."

"What could that be?" she dully snapped as she tried to tug her hands away but failed.

"In order to try and prevent the feelings I had for you," he replied with a weak smile, "it sounds awful, I know, but I knew that it would be best if we did not... feel so strongly for the other until it was over. I knew it would cloud our judgment and get in the way of killing Naraku. Yet... gradually, each time I saw a woman or spoke with one I couldn't help but think 'Sango would say this... or she is more beautiful or she would slap with far greater force."

"I would," she assured him, "I _still_ will."

"I swear I will try to be better," he promised as he lifted her hands to kiss, "but you must tell me when I'm doing something you do not like. I need to learn the errors of my way, and you have to be the one to teach me or it will never stick."

"I am a stern teacher, Houshi-sama," she warned.

He grinned, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed and _please _**review.** Thanks.


End file.
